Rolen Serpet
Appearance A humanoid male stands before you, his oaken brown hair frames his face. His ears seem to break through his oaken hair like daggers through bark, proudly displaying his half-elven heritage. His strong jaw is covered in a light dusting of oaken hair. His athletic frame is draped in dark leathers with insignia’s burned into the very leathers themselves. If he were to remove his shirt, you would see a hellish scar just below where his heart would be on both his chest and back. You would also see scars from whips which seem to be from his childhood, across his back. Personality Rolen is one to never take the odds into his decision making. Impossible jobs or tasks seem only like a challenge to him. While he can be cautious at times when dealing with individuals, he is also scheming and thinking about how to turn the odds in his favor. He is vastly protective of those he calls friends, but enjoys a good prank from time to time. Childhood Rolen Serpet was born to a Human Innkeeper (Kianne Serpet) and what was thought to be an Elven “Hunter”, about twenty five years prior to the events of the tavern. It would later come to light that Rolen’s mother had given birth to him in the Feywild. Rolen’s father one Colren Serrett would have taken her to the Feywild as he then left her to her own devices as she forgot everything but an image of an Elven hunter. During his early years Kianne Serpet would raise Rolen while working in The Vulgar Duchess Tavern in Steepmore a city in The Kingdom of Estaria on Ezora. Over the first four years of Rolen’s life he lived a happy simple existence with his mother in the tavern, often following around the adventurers. He was drawn by their stories of heroism and grand adventure. Sadly nearing his fifth birthday, the events of The Culling would take place. Rounded up for being a half-elf, Kianne and Rolen were sent to one of the prisoners camps. ' While inside the prisoner’s camp, there was one other small child in which Rolen quickly got to know a Peren Nailo. The two attempted to make the best of their time in the camp going on “adventures” together while watching the execution of people everyday. While on their adventure one day they found a small break in the wall, which they had planned to make bigger and be heroes and help their families escape. The next morning both Peren and Rolen would witness their parents executed knowing the next day it would be them standing on the block. With nothing to lose Rolen broke through as a small number of people would escape with them. As it was generally every person for themselves as they rushed towards the Western Vatark Mountains, many left the two boys on their own at age five to attempt to survive the wilderness. A plague had begun to spread amongst the prisoner’s and Peren Nailo would come down with it as they made it to the mountains. With no one else to rely on and everyone around them unwilling to help or offer aid, Rolen would drag Peren across the mountains and into The Kingdom of Athein. The events of Peren surviving the plague are on his page. The pair would eventually arrive in the capital of The Kingdom of Athein, Penrith. The city was at odds with the number of refugees arriving and putting a strain on the resources but the Queen had decided it was their duty to protect innocent lives. Rolen and Peren would work around Paramount Square, trying to get coin to Rolen stealing from merchants to survive. One fateful day the Paladins of Penrith took note of the boys (who were age 7) for training. As they approached Rolen asking him to leave Peren behind and join him, he denied their offer knowing Peren would die on the streets without him. He begged for them to take Peren in as he could survive in this existence and they did. As Peren joined the temples the leader of Penrith’s Thieves Guild a black Dragonborn named Balasar Norixius.' ' The Penrith Thieves Guild was something Rolen took to the tales of heists reminded him of a brighter time in his life. The feeling of family was something he longed for and had only felt with Peren Nailo. He would excel in his training from almost day one. On his 16th birthday he had built such a reputation in the city that he was dubbed the Prince of Penrith’s Thieves guild. Many members considered him the best thief in the city and the country. The inner circle of the Thieves guild began to speak of when the heir apparent to the leadership should take over creating a rift between Rolen and Balasar. Certain jobs were being brought to Rolen and his small group of rogues which had become his family: Talia Royce, Jake Ashwood, Alli Gaege. At age 23, Rolen and his small group which had really formed into his family finally had an opportunity to pull off one last job and leave the country with enough money to start a small honest life where they could just enjoy one another’s time. Pulling off the job without a single hitch they had retreated to a back entrance.. There was an ambush set up by Balasar, the arrows rained down on the group. Clinging to life and covered in bolts he pulled himself towards Alli Gaege, as he watched life leave both Talia Royce and Jake Ashwood. He reached out to hold her cold hand grasping it as he slowly faded to unconsciousness which he thought was death on the night before they were to marry. Rolen woke up covered in blood in stables where he was found by the local stable girl. It took him nearly a year while hiding and working in nearly plain sight to regain his strength the entire time writing a ledger from memory of every job, every member of the guild. He left it in the stables knowing the target he put on this potential girl and walking out of the city with no intent of ever returning to this place. Journey to the Tavern Rolen would depart Penrith with two major goals after the events of the betrayal at the hands of Balasar Norixius. His first goal was to punish the man responsible for so much death due to hatred and the other was to take as many evil people with him as he could until he found somewhere to retire to. Stepping on a ship in the Penrith Docks he signed up for a spot on the crew. A small band of people who would sail from Island to Island taking odd jobs on their way towards the continent of Laikka. The first stop was the capital of The Kingdom of Estaria, Clearhill. Rolen looked to the crew and with a nod and a promise he set off into the city telling them if he was to die or get caught to leave. He slowly approached the capital concealing his features as he stood in front of Summerswind Palace finally ready to make King Jaddon Cassel pay. Read the story at: The Assassination of King Jaddon Cassel. Successful from the mission Rolen would travel for the better part of a year until he would part ways in Pearlside the main port of northern Laikka. He would make his way into the city, before he would eventually wander towards Hillcrest and find his way to the Tavern. Tavern Era Rolen would arrive at Bobby’s Tavern, a quiet place he thought outside of Hillcrest. With no desires to do anything but settle to a quiet life, he would find himself in a place he needed to be rather than wanted to be. Shortly after he would arrive the tavern would come under attack from water elementals. Springing into action, Rolen would take up a leadership position in the adventuring community. Rolen would find himself in a group of people he trusted along with Leoris Bog’leon, Chrystal SkyBreath (who they would later find out was his half sister), Sindle Malbec, Nancy Locke, among others. The next major event of the tavern era would be when his father Colren Serrett would attack his future wife Nancy Locke. Rolen would come unhinged as seen in Rolen: Out for Blood. While eventually hard times would come between the two with a betrayal by Nancy Locke, Rolen would take his leave and stay with the Circle of Magi assassin Theiros. Time seemed to heal wounds as Rolen would return and set up the '''''Blades Guild with Bogle, Chrystal, and Nancy. The guild would come into many conflicts with the adventuring community and the area. Eventually enough issues came into play where Rolen would return to Penrith to settle old ties and left the guild in the care of Bogle and Chrystal, having had enough. Return to Penrith & Nost Era Rolen makes no qualms about the reasons he would return to Penrith after all the pain and heartbreak he left behind. With the events of The Collapse and The Uprising having just taken place in Penrith. With Balasar Norixius and the Penrith Thieves Guild having taken over but the only safe landing in the city being in Penrith seen in Rolen: A Homecoming. Rolen decided to seek out his old brother Peren Nailo to attempt to settle the issues so that Chrystal SkyBreath could come to Ezora and find out who her family really was. While the end of Penrith Thieves Guild and Balasar Norixius would come at the hands of Peren Nailo, Nancy Locke, and Rolen they were all considered heros of Penrith. The three would return to Laikka for a short time before settling in Penrith. Rolen would found the Amarthan Nost and with a number of members take up the task of protecting the Penrith for the better part of two years. These events would continue after The Titan War in which the Amarthan Nost would travel to Laikka to aid the adventuring community and Sindle Malbec retake her homeland. War of Ezora The War of Ezora came upon the heels of the issues with the Irt Atoll. The Kingdom of Estaria would begin to invade The Kingdom of Athein. Rolen and the members of the Amarthan Nost would come to the aid and become the leadership of the adventuring community. While the War took it’s toll on Ezora and the community it would end with a single night of bloodshed in which the Amarthan Nost would invade Summerswind Palace, known as The Night the Cassels Fell. While unknown to most people in that night Rolen would come upon the ten year old prince. Rolen would take the child and send them away on a boat and not take his life, because of his innocence. Age of Heroes Years 1-5 With the first real time of peace coming to Rolen and most of the adventuring community. The majority of the first three years of the Age of Heroes, Rolen would work himself to almost a breaking point attempting to cure the corruption of the Shadowfey. Once the cure was figured out Rolen would join Misty Hallowhorn in responding to Carn’s Rebellion. During this time Rolen and Misty would enter a relationship as Rolen’s wife had been gone for nearly four years of her own choice. The end of the first five years Rolen would dedicate his time to Hope Serpet, Misty Hallowhorn and the newly born Theiros Serpet. This choice would see Rolen turn down the position of guild leader for The Burning Phoenix Guild. The Burning Phoenix Guild A letter would be sent from Alon Blackbar to Rolen Serpet in which a request would see Rolen and Misty review their status in the community. A long discussion would happen before they decided to come out of their short retirement and arrive in the Enclave of Valor. The pair would step in as guild leaders, pushing the guild against the charter. They would no longer allow those nations who were doing evil things to go unchecked. They would stay in leadership until a replacement was found in Neswin Massey. Age of Heroes Year 7 Rolen and Misty would return to Penrith and the Amarthan Nost. With the two children Hope & Theiros. Finally setting down to only live in retirement from adventuring but pledging themselves to Penrith. They would be able to experience this for nearly six months. Death Rolen would receive a vision in his sleep as did many paladins of Istus. It showed the web of fate which Istus weaved collapsing in upon itself. They would be tasked with hunting down each and every person who was associated with the retrieval of the item. This included countless numbers of people Rolen counted as friends and family. Unable to want to carry this out he looked at his hand which had the arcane markings of the Moon card. Knowing the cost and with the promise of Istus to forgive the sins he cast wish to fix the web eliminating the item from existence at the cost of his life, standing next to Peren Nailo and Jalthal Rada. Rolen's body was preserved for a week with Gentle Repose inside the Temple of Istus in Penrith. After a week it was brought to the Feywild and buried outside their family home. Family Pet A ferret named Bandit. Rolen found this ferret after the events of the road to Titan’s Crossing. He is friendly, energetic, and is generally found with Rolen or Chrystal since they both found him. Adventures To be filled in Category:Player Character Category:Deceased